


Улыбайся

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Тебя мечтать научу, теперь одна мы стая // У Милы хреновый выпускной, а Гоша хороший друг.





	Улыбайся

Каблук просто взял и сломался. Мила пошатнулась, мистическим образом удержала равновесие и уселась на бордюр, разрыдавшись. Короткое белое платье было уже не жалко – на юбке красовалось огромное красное пятно от вина. Отличный выпускной.  
  
Мила школу ненавидела всем сердцем, со всем пылом своей рыжей души, которой, как говорили в классе, у нее не было. И то, что этот кошмар был наконец позади, за душой болтался аттестат с тремя обидными четверками, а все одноклассники были удалены из социальных сетей, было несомненным плюсом. Вместе со школой и одноклассниками удалился и очередной парень, засосавшись с официанткой прямо у всех на глазах. Эта же официантка поставила Миле пятно на платье. Это было красивое и очень дорогое платье, черт побери!  
  
— Так… — из машины вышел Гоша. Мила размазала подводку по всему лицу и всхлипнула, глядя на него. Вызвонила в гневе, когда уходила из кафешки, злая и расстроенная – забери меня, я пойду навстречу. Гоша, несмотря на почти четыре утра, даже не особо ругался. Взял и приехал, настоящий друг.  
  
Теперь Мила жалела об импульсивном звонке. Ну вот, видит он её в таком жалком состоянии – что в этом хорошего? Стыдно было из-за своих слез, из-за пятна на платье, из-за сломанного каблука, из-за бывшего парня, сосавшегося с официанткой, хоть о последнем Гоша и не знал.  
  
— Плохой выпускной? — спросил Гоша и помог встать. Мила кивнула. Отстойный выпускной. Не сказать, что она на многое рассчитывала, но ведь не так же кошмарно!.. — Ничего, я на своем вообще погулять не смог. Сломал ногу на тренировке, родители не пустили. Я бы с гипсом прихромал.  
  
Мила сквозь слезы улыбнулась и сама похромала, одной ногой ступая лишь на носочек. Гоша был тем, на кого можно было положиться. Впрочем, Миле казалось, что это работает в обе стороны. Мила на это надеялась.  
  
После его расставания с Аней, долгого, больного и некрасивого, он все никак не мог прийти в себя. Мила не видела, чтобы мужчины так сходили с ума. Тем более, Гоша – добрый, веселый и такой славный, такой настоящий, что его хотелось обнимать как игрушку. Мила тогда позвала всех к себе. Ну то есть, Юру и Гошу. Виктора-то не было в Питере. Юра не соизволил явиться, и они с Гошей напились в одиночку, дружно рыдая над «Братцем медвежонком».  
  
А потом Мила схватила телефон, открыла камеру, потыкала фильтры и села рядом с Гошей, положила голову ему на плечо и велела:  
  
— Улыбайся.  
  
Он улыбнулся, пьяно и крайне забавно, скосив на нее глаза. Мила щелкнула и выложила фотографию в инстаграм с подписью «все у нас хорошо». Гоша тогда расхохотался и вырубился на её диване. Мила укрыла его одеялом.  
  
Ей, в общем, нравилось, заботиться о Гоше. Он был непутевым большим ребенком, которого нужно было направлять по жизни. И он ей это легко позволял. Мила верила, что это не просто отмашка, это его искреннее желание.  
  
Она села в машину. Отцовский автомобиль постоянно пах его одеколоном, а Гошина лада не пахла никак, просто чистая обычная машина. Аккуратная. Без висюлек на переднем стекле. Гоша потянулся и пристегнул её, будто она сама не может. Мила благодарно всхлипнула.  
  
— Помнишь, как ты влюбилась в хоккеиста? — спросил он, тоже сев и медленно вырулив на дорогу.  
  
— Не влюбилась, он мне просто нравился, — возмутилась Мила. Ей только восемнадцать, какая любовь. Слишком рано.  
  
Гоша вздохнул и бросил на нее взгляд. Его рука уверенно лежала на руле, и вообще он выглядел… взрослым. Мила уставилась на его профиль в полутьме салона. Иногда она забывала, что он старше её почти на десять лет. Серьезно, в голове не укладывалось порой. Это было незаметно. А сейчас неожиданно засияло ярко-ярко. Мила чувствовала себя маленькой глупенькой дурочкой.  
  
— Ну, нравился так нравился. Ты говорила, что у него шутки смешные.  
  
— Вроде смешные, — хоккеист ей нравился аж год назад. — А что?  
  
— Вспомни его шутки, развеселись, — слегка беспомощно сказал Гоша и посмотрел на нее, остановившись перед пешеходным переходом. Компания подростков перебежала дорогу. В глазах у Гоши было беспокойство и сочувствие.  
  
— Ты вообще не умеешь утешать девушек, да? — спросила Мила и вздохнула. — Так и знала, что Виктору нужно было звонить.  
  
— Эй, — насупился Гоша.  
  
Он остановился недалеко от набережной и потащил Милу к реке. Она упиралась – каблук сломан и пятно на платье. А Гоша все равно тащил. Уже было возмутительно светло, но прекрасно пусто, и Мила уступила, перестав пытаться вытянуть свою руку из руки Гоши.  
  
Она спустилась к воде и села на ступеньку. Вода блестела едва-едва в лучах восходящего солнца. Было похоже на блеск золотой медали. Мила глянула на задумчивого Гошу. Гоша посмотрел на нее в ответ.  
  
— Улыбайся, — с доброй ухмылкой шепнул он.


End file.
